Caught in a Great Rat Fiasco
by BrightBlueHearse
Summary: Behind every great criminal mind there is a great woman. A look into Professor Ratigan's personal life shortly following the events of the movie. Written for me by MissRoseLee.
1. Chapter 1

A Great Mouse Detective fanfiction written for me by MissRoseLee based on the canon characters of the show and a slew of my OCs. I'm just getting around to organizing all the acts/ editing ect. I'm such a slug XD All credit for this goes to her. She's an endless well of fun story line and character personality. Please check out her original work.

This takes place shortly after the ending of the film. Hope you enjoy this as much as I have.

Act I

Ratigan is Revived

"Get him in here… Mind his leg! Watch his leg, Calson!" a voice echoed through the darkness.

"He shouldn't even be here! Do you even know the risks?"

"Of course I do… But out here in the country is safer. We are his only hope."

His voice was scratchy and burning. He wasn't able to respond, and he couldn't make out a sound. The voices tried to whisper, but they couldn't find a right time in the current circumstances. The soft but firm voice started again "Here are some blankets, Calson, go and get the bandages and the doctors tools from the cabinet." The sound of someone falling to the floor was heard, the voice was shrill "Watch what you are doing you idiot!" the voice touched his face, which made him slightly flinch. He could make out who exactly it was, right from the way the touch felt. His eyes were heavy, and all that was moving through his mind was that of a large clock tower, a bell, and the constant ticking of each passing minute.

"He's not coming to...His arm is broken and two of his ribs are fractured, He has a minor concussion and a gash on his forehead-."

"Stop listing things and help him! I will not have this attitude in my household doctor!" the voice bit back

"Yes Madame…" the other voice said respectfully. He felt his heavy eye being lifted, only able to see two different morphed shadows, that looked like terrifying monsters "Professor Ratigan can you hear me?" and the voice echoed again in his mind.

Professor…..hear me?...

You…. Me?

…Me?"

And then everything went black once more...

The grey rat opened his wide yellow eyes, slowly and still in pain. He attempted to look around the dark room, seeing the sunlight slightly creep into the room; just a small little sliver that made it past the dark scarlet red curtains. He tried to move, but was in total pain doing so. Even moving his head to the other side of the room was torture. He looked on the other side, but only saw a dark bookshelf that reached the ceiling. In front of a small ladder that reached the top, was a small bar with a glass bottle of scotch, and a small stout one of brandy... he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips... his only desire was to drink the smooth liquid, feeling it down his dry, desert-like throat. He heard voices on the other side of the door. He quirked an eyebrow in deep thought. Inwardly he struggled to remember who owned this house… it seemed so familiar.

The door opened and a slightly chubby little white mouse entered the room. She had fire-red hair, tied up in a loose bun, with a small light blue ribbon. He noticed she looked a bit young, about nineteen years of age he assessed. Her maid uniform consisted of a navy blue dress and a white lace apron with noticeable stains of the morning. She wheeled in a tray of what looked and smelled like warm food and bottles of pills. She moved the cart backwards, and she quickly moved her small feet across the floor to avoid tripping. She looked at the professor and gasped slightly "Oh! You're up!" she said happily, cheery red eyes lit up with delighted surprise.

He didn't speak. She smiled "Well, you have certainly caused an uproar the past two weeks. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up!" she moved to his pillows "Now let's get you sitting upright!" she quickly pushed him up, he cringed as he noticed his arm was in a sling, and his head was bandaged, touching his brow. He spoke, immediately cracking his voice "Excuse me, but did you say two weeks?"

She stopped him and served him some slightly warm tea, which made his throat smooth. The mouse wiped her hands on her apron "Well yes, I would be out of my gourd as well if I fell off Big Ben."

His head throbbed, the memory was far too strong to go back to. "Well, my dear can you-"

"How rude of me!" she said "Going on and on and I haven't even given you your pain pills!" she placed the three pills on a spoon and fed it to him, forcing the tea down his throat "Dr. Harper insisted I force them- even the Madame was adamant I do it..."

"Madame?"

She interrupted again "My name is Jaqueline. Nice to meet ya!"

He attempted to smile, getting frustrated at her interruptions. He quickly raised his voice, having no time for the niceties "Miss Jaqueline could you please tell me where I am?"

Right as Jaqueline was going to speak, a voice echoed through the large room "Don't bother Jaqueline; his memories are too fogged by his large head." A rat woman with an effeminate figure, but an authoritative posture entered the room. She was of great beauty, with round amber eyes, bright, mysterious and strange for her species. The cold expression locked on her face added definition to a few wrinkles she did not care to acknowledge (and no one in the house was foolish enough to acknowledge). Her warm, pale golden fur that resembled top-shelf champagne in hue was styled and tucked neatly so to flow in waves down her slender neck. She wore a deep navy dress that contoured her tiny waste and flowed loosely over her rounded hips. The material complimented her coat perfectly, swishing as she walked elegantly; distracting him for a moment from the hateful stare her eyes had locked onto him.

"Adele?" Ratigan asked, his eyes wide with amazement. Finally he could place a name with the combination of lovely features. It felt like years…

Ignoring him, she stared down at the little white mouse who only stood barely to Adele's chest. "Jaqueline, you've given him his pills?"

She curtsied, "Yes Madame Adele."

"Calson needs your help in the garden. Go."

She curtsied once more "Yes Madame." She quickly grabbed the cart and rolled out, leaving the two in the room alone. Adele walked to the curtains "Jaqueline is quite chatty, but she is very reliable to me. She will help me make sure you do not get into more trouble while you recover, though I won't waste a prayer on a miracle."

"Adele, I-"

Adele quickly opened the curtains, making the professor cringe in pain as the bright light pierced his eyes. The beautiful rat smiled slyly, knowing she had the upper hand. She clasped her fingers together. "Now that's better, a little light in this dark room." For two weeks you stayed dead to world in that bed, and at last you've woken up. I was afraid we were going to have to leave you out and let the farm cats have their way with you."

Ratigan glared at her; her disappointment in no way sounded sincere. "Very funny." He tried to move, but hissed in pain as his body still ravaged body refused to cooperate. "Help me to my feet, love."

"You'll be ready to move in a couple days. Adele refused, grimacing at the utterance of the word 'love' from his lips. "Dr. Harper will be here with a brand new wheelchair. In the meantime you will have to rest in bed."

"What happened?" he asked quickly. Big Ben… Basil… of course he knew what had happened. He just wanted to hear it from her end. She rolled her eyes "Quit playing dumb. Of course you remember, and all of London does as well." That is all she said as well "Your dirty little friend Fidget is recovering as well downstairs… he didn't suffer quite as much, which is a pity on my part." She bit back. "He's also made generous use of the bar since he's been feeling better."

Ratigan shook his head, "I don't quite remember. Have you always been this sour?"

She smiled slyly "Only on occasions involving you."

"How did I get here? I-I mean why?" he stuttered over his words, cursing himself for how stupid he surely sounded. Adele sighed "A family friend was in town and he found you washed up on the shore of the Thames… Naturally he alerted us and brought you all the way up here…" she looked out the window "Surprised that you even survived the way up to the house. So, Dr. Harper came late that night and stitched you up." She swallowed her words "No one else would dare to take in someone who took down the queen."

"Almost." He corrected her, quickly touching his head in pain "It is still until death do us part, isn't it my dear?" he smiled slightly, with honey in his voice. "After all, what is a man to do without his loving wife?"

"Apparently fall to his death." she then glared right at him, hoping it would set him on fire "Flattery will get you nowhere with me James." She crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Same old James."

"Same old Adele." He retorted. She crossed to the door "Jaqueline will be by every half an hour to give you your pills, and don't mind the talking. She'll stop once you ignore her."

Ratigan smiled at her; his heroine, his Valkyrie. "You look absolutely wonderful Adele, you haven't aged a day."

Adele grimaced, taking the compliment as a puncture to her side "Luckily you've done the aging for both of us." And she shut the door, leaving him in the room alone once more…

Act II

Adele has Doubts

Two weeks earlier…

In her chambers Mrs. Ratigan sat pacing in her room, muttering to herself as she usually does in her frustrated times. Her amber eyes rolled and she twisted her face in a way that could in no way make her ugly at all.

She huffed and grabbed the small jewelry box that lay on her table "How dare he-" she was about to throw the small box when she quickly put it down "Am I mad?" she sat at her vanity mirror, looking at the stress lines around her face. She looked at the white gold diamond ring sitting on her finger, her face softened… "Just like pulling out a thorn." She silently counted to three and took off the ring, shoving it in the small decorative box in front of her. She tapped her long nails on the table and took the ring out and slipped it on. Jaqueline walked in silently and watched as she continued the same process over and over again.

The young maid broke the silence "Madame, your bath is ready."

"Jaqueline!" she gasped, the ring falling to the floor and stopping in front of Jaqueline's foot "H-How long have you been here?"

She picked up the ring "Long enough to notice your problem."

Adele scoffed "HA! Jaqueline I have no problems; I'm too well adjusted. I never have problems... I am perfectly fine…" Jaqueline quirked her eyebrow and tilted her head, she walked to Adele and handed her the ring. Adele took it and simply held it in her hands "He's here…"

"Obviously Madame…" she helped her up, beginning to take the hair pins out of her hair. Adele looked herself in the mirror and pondered "I think fate has a sick twisted way of bringing him here."

"Or a nasty fall from a clock." Her servant chuckled and noticed the annoyed look from her "Sorry Madame." She finished the pins "You still love him, don't you?"

Adele stayed quiet for a moment and shrugged her shoulders "I want to."

"And so does he."

Her amber eyes went bright "How do you know?"

"You know Madame, the first two years I've been here, I've never seen your husband or heard you mention him at all... what was he like before you met him?"

Adele smiled slightly "He was quite the charmer… and he always knew how to make me smile... he brought me flowers- Roses! After every performance when I was a ballerina. Imagine sitting in the grand theatre in Paris, you are in the middle of your solo of the second act; the great pirouette you practiced weeks on end, your adoring man is sitting front row, and you're dancing your heart out just for him." She moved her things on the vanity to a black and white picture of herself, thinner and younger on her tiptoes, in the middle of a twirl, her white tutu flowing around her, while Ratigan was in the front row, throwing a rose and applauding. Adele wiped a small tear from her eye "There are things in my past I miss so much." She put down the picture "But I don't dwell in the past… it wastes precious time." She said quickly.

"Do you want my opinion Madame?" she leaned on the chair as Adele nodded "It's not actually an opinion per say, but it is a known fact about you." She quickly added "You wouldn't give up so easily."

"I could if I wanted to! I could do it right now! I could throw my ring in the Thames right this minute!" She scoffed and started to comb through her hair. Jaqueline quickly crossed her arms "You could. But you won't simply throw away an eighteen year marriage.. " Adele just became speechless "And neither would he if he observed how wonderful you are... again." She added. Adele simply stood with her mouth going wide. Jaqueline chuckled "You might want to close your mouth Madame, you are going to catch flies."

The fancy rat woman clenched her fists "I could fire you Jaqueline…" she said, immediately catching herself say Could. She huffed for a moment, but her expression softened. "But you are extremely accurate. You do speak beyond your years... and I am very thankful."

Jaqueline curtsied "Any time Madame, and who knows, maybe you two could find something wonderful about each other again."

Adele's shoulder's slouched. She did not appear optimistic. "…We can all hope, love."

She grabbed her arm "Now, Madame it is time for your bath."


	2. Chapter 2

Written for me by MissRoseLee

The Great Mouse Detective and all canon belongs to Disney

Act III

Ratigan meets his children…Again

Ratigan waited in the room for two more days and was being tortured by the maid, Jaqueline's continuous chatting. Never in all his years had he met a fellow rodent capable of speaking so long with so few breaths. He hated to admit it, as incessant as he found her stories she was the only decent company he had as of late. Since their first encounter, Ratigan no longer saw the lovely, but stern Adele. When she was mentioned, Jaqueline simply said she was busy, which obviously meant she wanted nothing to do with him. When Dr. Harper finally strolled in a new wooden wheelchair Ratigan's heart leapt in his chest as he saw the chair's design enlarged to suit his frame. The small grey mouse smiled as he wheeled in the new chair. "Hello Professor! You are looking well… The medication has been working, yes? No nasty side effects?"

He nodded "I do feel better, and I thank you for your service. Though I'm not certain I agree with this no consumption of spir-"

The good doctor smiled "Oh pish posh! Think nothing of it. Just a favor for an old family friend!" Dr. Harper grabbed his good arm, pulling the large rat out of bed and onto the chair, the chair retaliated by moving a little bit away from the bed. Ratigan released a strained sigh of air, bringing pain to his side as he expected. Ratigan noticed his clothes, which were blue and white striped pajamas.. which he hadn't seen since his last visit at the old mansion.

"Now, let's get you to the dining hall, your lovely children are waiting to have breakfast with you."

Ratigan's ears and eyes widened in disbelief "Children?" he choked on the word. He hasn't seen them for weeks… he lied to himself when in all honesty it was months. He didn't know exactly what to say, what to do… He couldn't even recall what their names are. These thoughts ran through him as he heard the wheels slide across the clean marble floors into the great hall. Dr. Harper stopped in front of the door and adjusted the professor's collar "Of course you are in your pajamas, but you still must look presentable. Ready? Here we go!"

"No! Please, I beg of-"

Dr. Harper pushed through the door and was surprised to see an empty dining room. He rubbed his chin "Hm. Maybe we're early." He pushed the chair to the front of the long table with, from his observation appeared to be fifteen table settings. Ratigan counted all the plates again and again "How many guests are coming to breakfast?"

"Guests?" just as that word was uttered, the chandelier above the table began to shake. The door burst open to a group of children sitting down to breakfast. As Ratigan sat down, the children continued to talk and giggle with one another. It was as if he wasn't even in the room. The children sat down and started to feast upon the scones and different items laid out. Soon as they started eating, Adele entered with Jaqueline by her side.

"I want you to send those finished prints to Sir Loomis. He is in Paris right now doing another shoot, The address is in my desk drawer."

"Yes madame." Jaqueline quickly wrote everything down as both girls continued to walk down the long table. Adele handed her several folders and large envelopes filled with photographs she had shot and edited over the past few months. "And I need the children's play clothes cleaned again." She added as the thought popped into her head. I found stains on one of Rayner fine trousers and I would like to see them spotless. It is quite embarrassing."

"Indeed."

She sat at her usual spot on the other side of the table, facing the children "And do have Calson fix the upstairs door, it creaks much too loudly... also I need my good town dress shirt pressed, I am meeting mum and Gweneth tomorrow afternoon." She picked up the morning paper and faced the children. "Good morning, children."

All of them said in unison, rather robotically, "Morning Mother."

Ratigan sat up rigidly straight in shock as she gestured to him "And your father?"

They stayed quiet as Adele stood up in her seat, slapping her napkin on her lap in annoyance. "I thought I had taught my children respect; not to keep their mouths wide open like fishes-"

As soon as the doors opened again, Vernandos and Rodrick, the eldest boys of his and Adele's first litter walked through the door. Vernandos; a striking image of his father at seventeen, with rich sliver fur and a strong build stopped in his tracks as his dark black eyes stared down his father, "What is he doing here?" he stood completely still as the children quickly silenced themselves.

"Vernandos, Rodrick." Ratigan nodded, pleased with himself he remembered the oldest boys at least. "You both look well."

Vernandos rolled his eyes "Mother, might I have a word…?" His disapproving black eyes made his siblings shudder.

"Vernandos why don't we wait until after breakfast?" Adele begged. "I would like to make pleasant conversation and catch up with the family."

"What better time than now?" He helped her out of the chair, taking her into the study in the other room. Ratigan looked awkwardly around at the children and met eyes with Rodrick, a lean, masculine teenaged version of his mother.

Rodrick, the next eldest grinned as he made contact with his father. Being the second eldest didn't feel like he needed to take on any responsibility at all. He grinned mischievously, making the white snip mark over his nose crinkle just slightly as he patted Ratigan on the back "Hey pop! Good to see ya... I suppose you still remember me don't ya?" he snorted, pulling a hand through his dark amber hair "Oy, I read about your little accident... You're uglier than last I remember. How many window ledges did you hit on the way down?" he chuckled "I'm just pulling your leg pop." He pulled a chair close to him, leaning in to it "So, how long has it been? Ten months?"

The elder rat paused briefly to recall correctly "One year…" he cleared his throat and added "And three months..."

Rodrik's ruby eyes lit up with excitement. "Well, you haven't heard about my new hobby then."

BACK IN THE STUDY

"This does not feel right." Vernandos insisted.

Adele rubbed her temples "Vernandos, I really don't have time for this... I have to finalize the prints going to New York; I have a shoot in Moscow to go to in a month and I have to-"

"You're obviously making excuses to avoid the issue. Enough." Vernandos crossed his arms "He has no right. He leaves for well over a year and expects to come back to us… to be welcomed and treated with respect?" she watched him pace back and forth in frustration.

"He doesn't expect your respect, I do." She explained. "This is a very stressful time for us. I need you to be civil for me to keep the peace. Everything considered, your father has been well behaved so far." She admitted.

The young rat snorted. "So far. What about the enemies he's made over the years? You would risk your neck just to let him recover? Why bother? He will only swindle, cheat and lie-"

"He cannot do much damage here- not when his 'death' is celebrated over the front cover of every bloody paper." She sighed "No one else would take him in. I'm his wife. I was the last resort."

"You should have left him for death."

"Vernandos Lester Ratigan!" she stood up "Despite what he has done to you or even me..." she broke off a moment. "He is still your father, bonded by blood weather you like it or not." She brought a piece of blonde hair out of her face "He is going to be here until he heals, and then guessing his behavior he'll disappear into London's dark corners again. Besides, you will be working in the city so you will rarely see him... it won't bother you if you don't let it." She went to him and held him on the shoulders "If I raised you right you will let this go."

Vernandos nodded "Yes, mother." He blew a puff of air out of his lungs "He just…" he growled as Adele fixed his tie. She brushed her hand gently over the pale, mask-shaped patch over his left cheek. "I know my love... I know…"

Vernandos and Adele walked back into the room and stared as Rodrick was showing Ratigan his extensive photo gallery. "See this one?" Rodrick laughed "The body on this one... she was pretty nervous but as soon as she took off her robe it was a piece of cake to capture the pose she's giving."

Ratigan blushed darkly as Rodrick kept going "The red head, she was pretty snooty, but you know how French women are, you sly dog.. woof." He laughed as Adele quickly grabbed the pictures and pulled the libidinous boy up "Rodrick, go upstairs and take your… collection up to your room.. NOW." She quickly said as Vernandos glared at Ratigan and sat at the head of the table. As Adele moved to the side of the table, she thought what could else go wrong…?

Like magic, Jaqueline came in with the three youngest "Ritter, Tina and little Padraic all needed to change out of their breakfast clothes. We want them to look their best for their first breakfast with their father!" she giggled and set them in their highchairs as Ratigan's eyes went wide with dread. Babies? When?!"There is more?!"

Adele finally sat down as Ratigan spoke up "Adele might I have a word…?"

"Oy…" Adele sighed and rose up, following him to the new crisis room…

Act IV

Ratigan meets his children… once again… Round II

Adele could feel the heat from Ratigan's accusing glair burning holes through her. She closed the door behind her and turned around. Ratigan stood with his arms crossed, frowning intensely. You cold-hearted bitch-"

She gasped. "Excuse me?!"

"Did you only take me in to recover so you could rub your affair in my face? Where did those three little parasites come from? Harper? The cook? One of those strapping young models you're constantly snapping pictures of? I demand to know!" Adele crossed her arms as well, rolling her eyes. "If it's the babes you're referring to, the fifth litter is most definitely yours." She assured him. "I've never once betrayed my wedding vows." Ratigan eyed her a moment. "Never?" She gave an assuring nod. "Never."

Ratigan dug in his pockets for his cigarettes and pole. "Never with the doctor?" Adele snatched the pole from his hand and took a quick puff herself. "We've been over this too many times. Harper and I are old friends and we're BOTH hapi…er…married." She reminded him. Ratigan blew a smoke ring in her face. "What about the gardener or the pool boy?" Adele laughed. "Who? No! He quit years ago!" Ratigan managed to crack a lewd smile. "I would have with the pool boy; he was delectable." Adele slapped his chest.

The couple shared a quick laugh, but Adele's smile faded first into a resentful scowl. "I won't entertain this nonsense a moment longer especially with a "man" who time and time again has betrayed his own vows!" She lifted her skirt slightly and headed for the door. "I'm sitting down to breakfast with my children. Ratigan placed his hand over Adele's as she gripped the door handle. "Just tell me when it happened." He begged.

Adele exhaled a sigh as she released the door handle and re-entered the study. "You honestly don't remember that night?" Ratigan shook his head no. "Love, I can't remember the last time you so much as smiled at me, much less embraced me." His wife shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting. "But I trust you. So when did I sire "our" fifth litter?" He asked once again.

Adele closed her eyes a moment to help clearly remember.

A little over a year ago…

Adele locked the door to her personal developing room. She held in her arms a stack of newly dry prints. She climbed up the stairs and slipped through the kitchen to head for the study. She noticed Jaqueline rounding up her younger children up the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight!" She assured them as she opened the door to the study.

Adele struggled to find a light. As she flipped the switch and the study became lit she turned around and headed for Ratigan's desk. Still flipping through the photos, she hadn't noticed the red scented candles placed elegantly throughout the room nor had she noticed the rose pedals scattered on the furniture and floor. Finally Adele looked up from her prints and noticed her husband waiting at his desk with an excited look on his face. She cried out, shocked, dropping her photos. "James! What on earth are you doing here?!" She knelt down to pick up her work. Ratigan popped open a bottle of champagne and filled two crystal glasses. "I came to gather a few things-" He lit the candles in the silver candelabra on his desk. "-and to celebrate my genius with the most amazing she-rat in all London." He offered her a glass. "I've been inspired, Adele."

"You certainly have." She waved away the smell of Absinthe and opium on his breath. She took the glass and sat, but did not join Ratigan as he took a sip. "You could have sent a letter and warned me you were coming."

"The less paper trail the better at this point, my dear. Basil is still being quite the pest." He expression soured. He took another sip of champagne. "You know my best work I reveal to you first. This is going to be the crime to top all crimes.." He paused. "I almost forgot how lovely you look by candlelight." He leaned forward, yellow eyes widening to take in the sight of her.

Adele blew a frizzy piece of bang out of her face as she pulled the lacey material to her night robe tighter around her. It was hard to take him seriously while wearing a pair of slippers and no corset. "Padraic James Ratigan, I haven't seen your face in six years- since the Tonbridge heist. We've barely kept in touch through letters and you expect me to be excited about this NEXT plan?"

Ratigan leaned back, daydreaming. "How would you like to be a queen?" Adele paused a moment, trying to figure out at what he was staring. She noticed the stolen painting of Mousetoria on the wall. "Her Diamond Jubilee is coming up this year."

Adele's blood ran cold. "James, you're insane." He laughed. "That isn't the first time I've heard that. I'm starting to think hearing you say it is good luck." Adele did not smile in return. "I have a name and face to maintain too. The children need me here. I want no part of this."

"My men and I will take care of every detail this time. I never intended for your hands to get dirty." He reached across the desk and held her hand tenderly. "All I ever wanted since I first met you was to give you the world. You deserve it. Our children deserve it. You have every right to be upset over my absence, but security and safety come first you know this."

Adele nodded wearily. "You're right." Ratigan gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. "I will make things up to you this time, I promise. You and the children will never want for anything. Before this year is through I intend to give our family all of Mousedom… and I couldn't ask for a lovelier queen to rule by my side."

Adele blushed as he stood to kneel beside her chair and kiss her. "You've always been the hopeless romantic. Ashamedly, I love that about you." She felt him unravel the curlers from her hair. "What are you doing?"

"I already told you, celebrating." He placed the needle on a record. A lovely piano composition started to play. Adele gasped as Ratigan pulled her from her seat and led her in a waltz. "It's too late for this. I have editing to do in the morning and—Ooh!" Ratigan dipped her and pulled her back upright. She sighed in defeat, resting her had on his broad chest as they danced. "I missed you, James." She confessed. "I missed you too." The professor, driven by spirits and the vision of success, embraced Adele in a passionate kiss. She quivered as he gently pulled her robe off her shoulders and started to kiss her neck and collar bones…

The present.

Ratigan dragged his fingers down his face. "Goodness-" Adele tapped her foot in annoyance. "It's coming back to you, is it?" He exhaled a sigh. "Yes, yes. It's coming back to me. " The silver rat plopped down at his desk, burring his face in his palm. "I apologize dear. The fall knocked more out of me than I realized."

Adele huffed, starting to pace. "The very nerve; accusing me of cheating!" Ratigan frowned. "I did apologize love. It's just… I have a shattered reputation to repair now. I wasn't expecting yet another litter this many years into our marriage. I'm not getting any younger-"

"I'm pushing forty myself!" Adele cried, motioning to herself. "I wasn't thrilled with the news, but I endured and here little Padriac, Ritter and Tina are!" She managed to laugh as she shook her head. The smile quickly faded as she flashed Ratigan a serious look. "Why are you concerning yourself? Worry about you, your career and your reputation and let ME worry about our family. That seems to have worked best for us the past eighteen years." With that she stormed off. Ratigan winced, kicking himself mentally as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Act V

Ratigan Meets his children…Again…Round III…

Back in the dining room.

Ratigan stood frozen as his wife cleared her throat "Children…um… your father would like to meet-SEE you all.." she finished with an embarrassed cough and placed a hand over his shoulder, pushing him up like a toddler, afraid to approach the oncoming danger. Adele and he were at the start of the table facing the right side. "This here is Vala, Vedis and Richelle." The girls; one stunning pale silver rat with icy blonde hair, one gold rat a mischievous glint in her eyes and another silver rat with soft black hair respectively all looked up at him. Vedis, the young golden furred kit who sat on the right of her sisters, quickly whispered. The only thing audible was "Pass it down..."

Adele moved down the table as Ratigan quickly scanned the girls, memorizing their names. "Our boys Rayner and Varick..." the dark black rat looked up and nudged his white brother, Varick; who looked up from his homework. Varick nodded softly "Good to see you sir." And Rayner smiled eagerly up at him "Hey pop! I like your suit! Can I get a cape like yours?"

Vedis looked across the table "Hands off Varick, I'm the one who is going to take over the family business."

Varick scoffed, his eyes glinting bright with eagerness "No way. This business is for men only!"

"I'd be able to handle it! Unlike you! You bed wetter!"

"That was one time-"

Adele's eyes widened "Children." She cleared her throat and took a heavy sigh "We will discuss your very large futures some other time."

"Indeed…" Ratigan nudged Adele and whispered "Too be honest, my bets are on the girl-"

"Enough." Adele moved him down the table. Ratigan uneasily faced Rodrick and Vernandos. Vernandos didn't even look up from his breakfast, as Rodrick leaned back in his chair, his feet placed on the edge of the table. Adele quickly knocked them off "Rodrick, please mind your manners… Jaqueline needs to clean that table and I don't think she would appreciate your footmarks on the surface."

Jaqueline spurted out, rather dreamily. She kept her eyes on Rodrick "Oh Madame… I don't mind." Rodrick winked at her gently, as a smile appeared on his lips. Jaqueline sighed heavily, only noticed by Ratigan himself. He kept the note for later. Adele gestured to the two oldest girls, a dark rat and a light blonde rat sitting in a rather uncomfortable seat, right between Vernandos and Rodrick. The brunette had short boy-cut hair, and a dark piece hanging over one of her eyes. The rat next to her, sat with beautiful long blonde hair. She was elegant as her mother, but with matching eyes as her brother Rodrick; a deep red. She gently turned to Adele and smiled gently up at her father. Her small frame made her almost like a porcelain figure, making Ratigan simply stare at her gentle figures. The dark rat on the other hand crossed her arms and leaned back, while Adele forced her shoulders back. Adele smiled "You recall Mina and Relinda."

"Lin." Relinda insisted. "Relinda is an awful name." She looked to Ratigan, smile returning almost instantly. "Hello poppa." She greeted him, her voice in a soft register. Mina glanced up, blowing her black hair out of her face "Hey pop."

"Relinda is head of her finishing school's fashion and design club for elegant young ladies... taking over MY family line I presume." Adele noted proudly. She was about to announce Mina's accomplishments but drew a blank. She looked to her brunette and sighed "Mina, anything else to say?"

She slumped back in her seat and mumbled "No."

The tall golden rat shook her head moved him to her seat, where the kits of the fourth litter sat with her. She moved her hand to two identical boys, with the exception of their fur color, one dark silver and the other a golden amber color. Adele smiled and placed a hand on both of their shoulders "These two were the baby boys, well, until recently… Price and Stern."

Price smiled "Hello pa-pa!" he jumped out of his seat and hugged him quickly around the waist. Ratigan smiled a bit uncomfortably "Quite affectionate lad, wouldn't you say?…" he used his cane to pry the boy off "That's enough, lad…" the boy pouted and headed back to his seat as the other mouse, the champagne colored one simply looked up at him, with large yellow eyes big as the moon. Ratigan still kept the uneasy smile on his face "Well? What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Vedis snickered "Meow..." the rest of the children snickered along with her as Adele looked to them with a bit of disdain, making them stop abruptly. She sat at the head of the table, at the intricate wooden chair. She smiled and looked to the two babies at her side and one at the other. Two, the female and the larger male were blessed with champagne colored fur like their mother. The odd one, the runt, a silver. They were adorable and innocent, the boys in little blue onesies and the girl in pink and lace with a little pink bow on her head. The girl giggled and held her spoon tightly, pounding it on her highchair. Jaqueline moved to the little ones and picked up the champagne boy "Would you like to hold little Ritter?"

"OH… I don't think I-"

Jaqueline smiled "Oh I insist! he hardly cries, he is a very gentle baby!" she quickly handed him to him, and Ratigan laid the baby out, holding him out like it was something poisonous and dangerous to his very being. The baby started to wail in a shrill sound within those seconds. Ratigan panicked quickly as the babe started to cry louder and louder, while still holding the baby away from him. He turned to Jaqueline and cowered "Please take him! He's not gentle! He's not gentle!" Jaqueline grabbed the baby, starting to pat his back and calm him down. Jaqueline laughed a little uneasy "Well, I'll need to take him out." She walked out with Adele following her behind "I'll have to feed him, he's fidgeting…I will return shortly... children behave yourselves." She moved to the double doors and closed them, getting one last look at Ratigan and the children. She couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle, seeing him lost and alone with all eleven children... like leaving a lamb with a pack of wolves. It made her laugh again as she climbed up the stairs behind Jaqueline. The maid looked over at the smiling rat "Oh Madame.. you're bad." And with that note, Adele laughed even harder.

Ratigan looked at all the children. Their bright and curious eyes... all with the exception of Vernandos, who never looked up from his breakfast at all. Ratigan leaned on his cane, and eagerly looked at them, expecting for one of them to ask him something. He went to his seat and sat down quickly. He looked into the reflection of the empty plate, and felt his stomach growl. He quickly looked up at Vedis "Vedis, can you pass me the biscuits please."

Vala smiled "Certainly Papa." She passed the container to him as Ratigan turned to her and shook his head "I'm sorry; I could have sworn you were- nevermind. I need something to wake me up." He took a sip of coffee. He grimaced. "Relinda, dear, could you pass me the sugar."

Richelle then sipped from her cup "No problem Papa." She passed him the bowl, spoon handle facing him. Ratigan turned his head again, this time a little quickly. He looked at all three girls and pointed with his hand "Okay… Vedis, Vala, and Richelle... um… or is it Vixen Relinda and Vedis?" he rubbed his temples quickly and turned to the other side of the table "I need some water "Thank you Rayner."

"I'm Varick." The dark mouse squeaked. The large rat groaned "But you're Rayner."

"No I'm right here!" Varick, playing along with the joke as Rayner said, peering by his side.

"Oh dear… um..." he took a breath to himself "Why did your mother give you such complicated names?!"

Vedis spoke up "Mum put a good deal of thought into my name. Vedis is a Teutonic baby name meaning Holy Spirit of the Forest." Ratigan quirked a brow "Wait. You're Vedis? I thought you were Vala."

Vedis hesitated as Vala spoke up, defending her "No, I'm Vedis."

He huffed "Well, which one of you is Vala?" he quickly looked to Price "Stern."

"Price." The little silver kit "corrected" him with an impish smile.

His yellow eyes widened in delight, finally besting them at their own immature game."Right!" he rubbed his hands together "Okay, I think I've got the hang of this-" at that moment, Jaqueline came through the large door and clapped her hands "Children! Time to go! Please grab your things! Relinda, don't forget your books! Mina! Remember you're scheduled to meet with your tutor at four!" she pushed the little ones out the door as quickly as she could, closing the door. The last to leave was Mina, who walked up to her father's chair and left a note right beside him. Mina blew her hair out of her eyes, and hesitated by his seat. She quickly stepped out, not saying a word. It was actually a napkin, written on it were all the children's names, ages, and even their own spot at the table. At the end of the note, it was written in broad black ink, slowly bleeding through the napkin:

Vedis is the one you have to worry about. She's a little troublemaker.

He looked up from the note and thought for a second, chuckling as he carefully blew the ink dry and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for me by MissRoseLee

The Great Mouse Detective and all canon belongs to Disney

Act VI

Ryoshu Makes himself Welcome

Ratigan snuck into his office, humming to himself as he placed his coat down on the chair. He walked with a limp still and his arm still hung loosely, broken in a sling. Technically he was in no condition to leave his bed, much less the manor, but Ratigan was never one to take orders from a doctor. He had snuck out to his old lair that evening to assess the damage done while he was away. His lackeys made no effort to keep the place in order as he expected. He had much work ahead of him concerning clawing his way back to the top of the crime world. Ah well, at least he managed to sneak past Dr. Harper and Adele for a few hours….

He decided to take a quick drink to himself, looking at the door waiting for his wife to come in. He rolled his eyes and imagined her storming in right as the crystal decanter hit the glass. She would be able to smell the substance from a mile away, luckily he closed the doors to his office... so he had time to spare. As he poured the drink, his nose instantly shot up in the air as he smelled around him. An all too familiar smell…

"Joys to see you Padriac San…" A voice behind him bellowed "Falling is your strong suit. Read in paper. Recovery going well?"

"Rattono Ryoshu..." he turned softly, trying not to appear startled. "You are looking so…. I was just stepping out."

The large rodent standing taller than Ratigan blocked his path. He was a hairless rat as wide as he was tall. Etched in blue ink over his leathery pale skin was a menacing tattoo of demonic horns and tendrils that made his narrowing black eyes pop. He sported a long black silk robe. Underneath was a red satin kimono like shirt, and intricate black pants that stretched along his wide bottom half. His cold black eyes glimmered as he proudly stood, leaning on a long black cane. He noticed Ratigan only half dressed, a rare sight to behold. "Strange that you are stepping out with a drink in your hand."

He took a sigh, noticing he was caught in his own lie. Ratigan turned again "Shall I pour you a drink?"

"None for me. Too much to discuss." He simply smiled, the bare skin crinkling along his face. Ratigan placed his own glass down and stood in front of Ryoshu "We're pretty far from Tokyo, aren't we? How did you make yourself so welcome in my own home?" he asked slyly. The other rat chuckled "Your simple minded cleaning lady was more than happy to let me in.. either that or she was scared witless." His soft chuckle filled the air. Ratigan failed to crack a smile.

"I make joke Padraic San... A sense of humor is worth much more than gold in these harsh times." He sat on the velvet red seat that sat in the corner of the room. He avoided the sunlight "I had hoped this would be a hospitable and friendly visit to an old friend... but it seems to be filled with such tension."

He watched Ryoshu wedge himself into the fine leather office chair, legs buckling under his weight. "There is no tension. I am simly curious as to how after a year of no communication you have found my location so hurriedly."

"Word travels east," Ryoshu informed him. "I heard about your little accident. Print says you die in fall, but my informants told me otherwise. Good to see you finally making comeback." He said simply in his broken English. Ryoshu sat happily, keeping his shark-like eyes on his "friend".

"You seemed to be recovering poorly, You're out of shape. I hope your homely wife has not fattened you on purpose." He chuckled "Is there no fight left from your hay day."

He rolled his eyes "I could ask the same thing about you Ryoshu... a champion fighter in your 'hay day'. Almost ten gold medals." Ratigan flashed a spiteful grin at his guest. He knew full well he cost Ryoshu his tenth. "It appears during your retirement your wife has led you down the same trail as me." He looked himself in a wide mirror on the adjacent wall and looked at his stomach

Ryoshu clenched his fists tightly, making his bare knuckles white. "LaLa is nowhere from holding me down."

Ratigan's ear twitched; he didn't recognize the name. "Oh a new wife?" he said sarcastically "Is this one aware of your agendas or do you have an extra one to take care of that?" he sat down across from him "Didn't think you'd settle down again, after the first disaster of a wife."

"Didn't think you would stoop so low as to go crawling back to your overbearing wife after you fell from Big Ben. What was her name again? Angela?" Ryoshu said, a sickening smile crawling on his face.

"Adele."

Ryoshu shrugged his shoulders "You will meet my Lala soon enough. I hope to see you at the engagement party-"

"Engagement party?"

Ryoshu stood up, finally taking the chance to grab a brandy and pour it himself "You DO recall our arrangement? Two years ago you vowed to me that my son Oji will marry your eldest daughter... This will finally bring together the leaders of crime world... from one part of the globe to another. It will be a wonderful union. For both of them and us."

"That is why you traveled all the way to bloody Europe?"

"It's ONE thing on my agenda, yes."

"When I made set promise I had intended to be king of all Mousedom before any union took place-"

"Your embarrassing failure at Buckingham palace has not escaped me." Ryoshu's expression hardened. "Do not worry. I will not hold your short comings entirely against your daughter."

"Wait." Ratigan stopped him, confused in his tracks. He rubbed his chin "I haven't yet discussed the matter with my wife or daughter."

"And why would you? You are the man of this house are you not?"

"I certainly am! I- It..." Ratigan struggled to think of a reasonable response. "It seems...underhanded to keep this from them. These children don't even know each other, how do you expect them to just fall in love and adjust to the fact that they are doing this for purposes upon our behalf. To have two strangers meet and hope that they like each other?"

Ryoshu looked to him "This was not a concern for you when we spoke last in Florence. Love is an inconsequential thing. It is what honeymoon is for. When I married first time and my wife never met, nor did we like each other until years passed to her untimely death. For whatever reason my son is infatuated with the idea of accepting your Mina's hand. I am sure from the end of my bargain she will be taken care of." He continued to smile at his friend until he noticed a struggle in Rattigan's face "You hit bottom, Padraic-San. Extending this offer one last time is my way of helping you on your feet again. Consider it that way."

"I need assistance from your Yakuza as badly as I need another concussion. Are you done, Ryoshu?"

The hairless rat frowned. "Yo have our families joined is an honor, not an obligation."

"To my daughter it will be... If I break the news fast to her she will probably run. Mina is not the one to stay." He warned.

Ryoshu eyed Ratigan a moment. "Your children seem to have a tight rein on you. This is why I keep mine in line. I hold them to the same standards I would any of my underlings." he insinuated something that made Ratigan feel uneasy. Never in his life would he think such a thing.

"You need time to sort your personal business. That is fair. I will return in… let's say three weeks time? I'm sure your attitude on the subject will improve as you recover." Ryoshu patted him on the back hard enough to send a wave of pain through his broken ribs. "You tell your wife and you daughter how it is. Either way, Oji and she will be together." He decided to fasten the buttons of his large coat "I will take leave now. Remember. Three weeks. I expect a formal written invitation." He decided to rise up and leave out the door. Before he grabbed a hold on the golden knob, he quickly turned again His expression softened to one that almost resembled concern. "You are not behaving how I expected. Never did I think you would be concerned about love. I hope this moment is fleeting and we never mention such softness again." He grabbed the knob and opened the door "Keep them under your power Padraic- San. Do not be weak link."

The door slammed shut behind him. Ratigan listened as Ryoshu's heavy footsteps fade as he made his way down the stairs and out the front door. He stared blankly for a while, stunned in his tracks by bad Karma. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, struggling to determine the best way to handle the current situation. "…Shit…"

Act VII

Vernandos Is Watching

A few days later…

Evening time…

A young silver rat of 17 with messy fur and wearing a fire brigade uniform covered in scorch marks tried to sneak through the front door of his family home. He winced as the heavy door squeaked no matter how gently he tried to close it. It wasn't late. He really wouldn't be disturbing or waking any of his family or servants if he did, but the young rat knew his father was still home and was desperately trying to avoid contact (and conflict).

He sighed with relief as he shut and locked the door. He then proceeded to take off his helmet and dirty boots/ clothes. He hung his coat and knickers, but left his boots on the side for the servants to take care of in the morning.

He closed the curtains. His stomach growled. Instinctively he headed for the kitchen in search of a snack to tide him over until dinner. "You have your father's healthy appetite" He could hear his mother, Adele comment inwardly over the growling of his stomach.

He made it to the kitchen without disturbing the household. He started to snoop around in the pantry for a cookie, biscuit or even some cheese, but everything seemed either pilfered through… or possibly hidden. Confused he turned to search the rest of the kitchen, but nearly stumbled over something, someone actually, as he turned.

Jaqueline, his mother's favorite maid and the young rat let out a startled squeak as he accidentally walked into her while she scrubbed up a mess on the floor.

"Miss Jaqueline, my apologies-" He struggled to regain his balance and composure.

"Oh, no harm, young master Vernadnos." She assured him as she stood upright on her knees, straightening her uniform and bun. "The wee ones rampaged through here." She explained.

He smiled at her, shaking his head a little. "You'll never quit with the "young master" business, will you?"

She smiled playfully back at him, but her smile quickly faded to a concerned frown. "You've been scarce these past few days. You look like you've been dragged through the streets. Hectic day at the firehouse? I hope no one was hurt."

"I just helped the brigade put out a wave of hellfire on Baker street." He informed her frowning.

"My word, what-?"

"Is Rodrik home?" He asked about his younger brother before she could inquire any further.

"I haven't seen or spoken to him since I saw you all out the door to school this morning." She admitted. "Never came home. Big shock."

"What about the professor?"

Jaqueline stood, hesitant. "Yes, your father," she emphasized, "is in his study. Your brothers are keeping him occupied; it's the cutest thing. He sneaks the little ones money to take sweets back for him when I'm not looking. Madam has your father on a diet. She doesn't want to have to let out his expensive hand tailored suits after he's recovered." She giggled. "The boys are getting crafty so I hid all the cookie jars, candy dishes and bread baskets if you're looking for a snack, love."

"He's watching the boys?" Vernandos asked alarmed.

"I'll draw you a hot bath if-"

Vernados rushed past her, eager to track down his father and baby brothers. Under any other circumstances he would never bother to start a conversation with his old mouse, but his protective instincts were kicking in hard.

Meanwhile upstairs….

On a luxuriant antique love seat Ratigan sat, sipping on champagne. At his feet were his seven-year-old sons, Stern and Price rolling two shiny new coins the old rat had tipped them with for their cookie heist. Beside him sat his twelve-year-olds, Varick, jotting down numbers in a thick book and on the other side Rayner, pouring Ratigan more spirits whenever his glass started to get low (counting his earnings in between of course). On the end table next to him was a silver tray of Jaqueline's (well, her mother's recipe) oatmeal/ raison cookies and most importantly a new box of cigarettes.

Ratigan reached into his vest and pulled out his cigarette pole. Rayner placed a cigarette it. Ratigan held the cigarette under Varick's nose; he was so engrossed in his book keeping he almost forgot. "Here, poppa." Varick pulled out a match and lit his cigarette.

Ratigan smiled. "Good lads; thank you." He leaned back and took a long, relaxing puff.

Vernandos burst through the study doors. He frowned, displeased at the scene before him.

"'Ello, Vernandos!" His brothers looked over and greeted him cheerfully."

"Look what Felicia finally dragged in-" Ratigan teased, but frowned when his eyes met his son's.

Vernados forced his expression to soften as he approached the love seat. He leaned on the back casually. "Hi, boy-o's." He greeted them affectionately. "Professor….You're really trying to buy your children's affection? Hasn't that backfired on you on one litter already?"

Ratigan's was about to snap back with a retort, but Vernandos turned his attention back on his siblings. "So what have you been up to?"

"We went shopping for poppa! He gave us each- yowch!" Price glared up at Ratigan after he nudged him in the bum with his shoe to keep him from talking further.

" STOP going shopping for him." Vernandos scolded his siblings with his pointer finger. "Price, Stern, stop sneaking into the kitchen and stealing cookies for him. He doesn't need them. Varick, STOP helping him with his book keeping; it's probably illegal as all Hell, whatever it is he has you doing and Rayner STOP sneaking out to town to buy him spirits and cigarettes. They don't mix well with medication he's supposed to be taking."

"I'm a grown mouse-"

"Rat." Vernandos corrected him.

"Mouse." Ratigan insisted, gritting his sharp teeth as he shot the teen a death glare. "I'm a grown mouse; I don't need your mother or an obnoxious louse of a boy like you telling me how to care for myself. I'M the father; they'll do as I say." Ratigan took another drag off his cigarette and exhaled at Vernandos. He eyed his son curiously. "You look awful. Where have you been all afternoon?"

"You really have the nerve to interrogate me about where I disappear to?"

"You're my flesh and blood. I like to know you're safe when you leave my home." Ratigan insisted innocently. "I'll ask only once more. Where were you?"

"Putting out a series of fires on Baker street."

Ratigan choked on his champagne a little. "Excuse me?"

Vernandos smirked a little. "You don't know anything about what could have started those fires?"

Ratigan's eyes went dark as they locked with his son. "How could I? I'm dead." He cracked a morbid joke, glancing down at the stack of newspapers on the table that had been kept on the Big Ben incident. "You joined the fire brigade?" Vernandos nodded. "When?"

"A few months ago. I volunteer after class lets out or when there's a huge emergency-"

"Firefighting is dangerous. AND it charity doesn't pay. Why waste your time?"

"It's for the rodent community."

Ratigan rolled his eyes. "Fat lot of good the rodent community has ever done for me."

Vernandos frowned. "Have you seen Rodrik around at all this afternoon?"

"Can't say that I have." Ratigan confessed before taking another sip of champagne.

"You can fool some second rate private eye, but not your family! You listen-"

"No YOU listen!" Ratigan snapped back venomously, making the younger boys jump, startled. "In case you haven't noticed, I've been on a long, grueling hiatus! Your mum has nagged me senseless to bond with you little parasites for weeks! If I must "bond", I'm going to do it my way! If you have a problem with it, move out and start your own bloody family!" He sat sunk in his chair a bit, forcing his tone to soften only so slightly, realizing the look of hurt on the young ones' faces that the word "parasites" caused. "Can't a man recover in his own home in peace? The disrespect wounds me deeper than anything. If I wasn't half battered still I would thrash you the way my father would me had I ever been STUPID or insolent enough to barge through the door and jump down **his** throat!"

" Resent me all you want, I won't stand by and let you treat your children like a bunch of your hired thugs!"

Ratigan pouted. "The other day you accused me of treating all of you like trophies-"

"We're better off your trophies than your next crew!" Vernandos looked down at his father, sticking out his chest in defiance. "You've done NOTHING as mum's husband or our father to earn our re-"

"Excuse me-" Jaqueline snuck through the door and started to pull the younger rat towards the exit. "Your bath is ready, Vernandos. Better hop in before it goes cold." She urged him to walk away.

Vernandos sighed. "Professor, we're not through here." He vowed.

Ratigan kept a calm composure; though he didn't appreciate the threat and made a mental note of it. He shook his head solemnly before putting his cigarette poll to his frowning lips and taking another soothing pull. The younger boys shifted uncomfortably. Their father sighed, motioning for them to huddle in closer. "That was unpleasant. I dread the day the rest of you hit puberty." He looked at his young ones and smiled, rather paternally. "Goodness, I'm bored. Have any of you boys played poker before?"

Their eyes lit up. "No, poppa…"


	4. Chapter 4

Act VIII

A New Case for Detective Basil

Meanwhile: A few nights ago…

Couples dressed in their finest suits and gowns entered the Royal English Opera house. A few yards to the side, only several inches off the ground rodent couples, mostly mice, entered through their own private doorway.

They filled the rows of seats, chatting quietly amongst themselves, discussing the program for the evening. Above in the closest left balcony a skinny tan mouse had already been sitting and waiting eagerly for the show to start for some time now. His clothes, brown slacks, white shirt, jade tie and brown overcoat, looked a little disheveled. Since the fire that engulfed his home and forensic laboratory a few nights ago he had been forced to wear the same outfit for several days now. Mrs. Judson insisted on taking him shopping, but the ever-inquisitive detective Basil was far too busy investigating the cause of the fires to be concerned about a limited wardrobe.

Luckily, his partner and roommate, Dr. Dawson had been called away to Wales for the weekend to perform a surgical demonstration at the time and was not home to suffer any injuries and lost very few personal possessions having come home to London with little to begin with. When notified of the series of arsons through a telegram, Dawson immediately suspected Ratigan was to blame.

Basil had already dismissed this theory. He did not believe the nasty sewer rat to be dead. Though no clear cut evidence of the base of Big Ben and the grounds surrounding it suggested Ratigan had or even could have possibly survived the fall. However no body was found and Basil knew his enemy to be a resourceful one. Despite this, careful inspection of the ashy, crumbled remains of his home and the several others neighboring indicated someone else was to be blame.

Whoever it was did not have the imaginative touch his familiar rival possesses. Also, whoever it was did not work alone; the ten fires along Baker Street had been started simultaneously. Basil clearly remembered being ripped out of a sound sleep by the blasting of fireworks that night, but there were no eye witness reports of seeing fireworks in the sky anywhere in London at the time. Basil was struggling to analyze the residue left by the explosives. His nose pinpointed heavy traces of sulfur immediately and-

Ah, but all that could wait. He noticed Dawson rushing through the door and around the corner. The chubby brown mouse panted heavily as he took his seat next to Basil.

"Why there you are! Hello, old fellow, good to have you back." Basil greeted his dearest friend with a raise of his curved wooded pipe. "The lecture went well, I trust?s"

"Oh, yes, swimmingly…" Dawson struggled to talk in between breaths. "Sorry I'm running so late. I caught the first train home I could… but why instruct me to meet you here?"

The orchestra below started to warm up their instruments.

"My fiancé, after a long two year farewell tour finally circled back to London."

Dawson's face lit up with a curious smile. "I'm finally going to meet the lovely Deliah Berkshire?"

"You certainly ARE, Dawson." Basil sighed, sinking in his seat. "I didn't think we could pull it off at first. This long distance relationship was killing me, but a little trust and patience goes a long way. Before Easter I will have a lovey woman to call my wife and the plumpest tits in all of Mousedom to hold over my lousy brother's head-" He chuckled to himself, putting his pipe to his lips. "I invited him tonight as well. He insists on taking us out in celebration to the Squirrel's Heart Lodge after the show for some gentlemanly bonding and-"

An effeminate, but harsh cough caught Basil off-guard, causing him to choke on a lung full of smoke. A 15-year old mouse girl glared at him through her large, round glasses. The size of her amber eyes looked enlarged through the frames, making her scowl appear all the more heated as she begrudgingly took a seat next to Basil. "Ah, you're back from the dressing room. How is Deliah? Is she nervous?"

"Why should mum be nervous? Because you're bothering to watch?" Julyia asked irritably. She HATED having to watch her mother's final singing performance while sitting next to the most pretentious of all mice! A greater insult still, after tonight she would give up her accomplished singing career entirely all so she could marry the smug, wiry rodent!

"And who might this be?" Dawson offered her a handshake.

"I'm Julyia Berkshire." The rather bookish looking caramel-colored mouse with the strange white mask marking on her face reached past Basil to accept his handshake. Her grip was rather firm for a girl so dainty.

"Deliah's daughter, soon to be my step daughter." Basil added with a smile.

Julyia frowned as she leaned back. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Leslie."

Basil cringed at the mentioning of his birth name. Dawson couldn't help but chuckle a little. "My dear, what did you call him?"

"Leslie, his first name of course." Julyia smiled as Basil's nose scrunched in an annoyed frown. "Until he makes a respectful woman out of my mother-" She unconsciously cringed a little. "-it wouldn't be proper to call him father. It simply wouldn't do to keep calling him by his last name either. Detective Basil and Mr. Basil sounds too impersonal I feel."

"All this time living together and I never knew Leslie is your first name. Is that why you insist Mrs. Jusdon brings in and sorts the mail before I'm home?"

"Julyia has a silly sense of humor like her mother." Basil insisted. "My first name certainly isn't-"

"Leslie, old boy!" A playful laugh echoed over Basil's head before another, mouse, resembling Basil, but slightly grayer in fur tone, better dressed and heavier set pulled Basil out of his seat from behind in a bear hug. "Little brother, I'm so proud. When is this supposed fiancé of yours due on stage?"

"Enoughenoughenoughenough ENOUGH!" Basil insisted, kicking and squirming until the other mouse finally released him. Basil turned to the older mouse and forced a smile. "Sir Arthur-" He greeted his older brother, mocking the sir in the title of his name. Honestly, Arthur, a slug in mouse's clothing was knighted almost four years before he was. The injustice! "This is my partner, Dr. Dawson."

The two mice shook hands. "A pleasure." The doctor smiled.

"And young miss Julyia, Deliah's daughter."

"Why hello, dear." When Sir Arthur smiled, he looked quite charming. He took Julyia's hand and gave it a quick, gentile kiss. "Physical evidence, I see. Alright, Leslie, I promise to drop the "supposed" in front of fiancé from now on. She has offspring so she must not be completely imagined."

Dawson and Julyia shared a quick laugh. Basil did not find his brother so humorous. "Aw, loosen up a little bit." Arthur elbowed Basil. "Where did you meet her anyways?"

"On a case actually." Basil admitted. "The case of the pigmy cats; long story. I won't bore you with the details. Deliah was a witness I had to interrogate. I actually broke into her dressing room the first day we met. Gave her quite a fright." The memory of that case brought a reminiscent smile to his face. "Never managed to fish much useful information out of her, but after the case was solved the woman's voice just wouldn't get out of my head… Over the next few years I would attend her shows on occasion in every other city or so until well, you know how it worked out."

Julyia sighed heavily. Why her?

"How is everything working out for you in the secret services?"

"Well enough. I'm here to meet this supposed fiancé after all. Oops, broke my promise." Sir Arthur shrugged as he adjusted his coat and flopped back in his seat. "The private eye business doesn't seem to be doing you any favors, little brother. You have made too many enemies over the years. I'm worried about you-"

"You worry? The only thing you worry about regularly is how many options are on the dessert menu." Basil waved his brother a dismissive hand gesture.

Arthur's expression remained sober. "Your safety is at stake. There's the matter of your finances too. You lost everything. How do you even plan to pay for the wedding much less a new home for you and your new family-?"

"Yes, Leslie, how DO you plan to pay for your wedding?" Julyia asked, leaning in for his answer.

Basil shifted uncomfortably. "Under the circumstances Deliah is absorbing the bulk of the costs." He confessed only to receive a dirty look from Julyia. "Beyond that everything is under control. I've made a decent living over the years with my private practice thank you very much. Your mother and I have nothing to worry about."

Arthur eyed Basil a moment. "Who is funding you to investigate Baker Street?"

"The Baker Street fires may be personal, but all the more reason to-"

The lights dimmed, the music started to fill the room and the red curtains drew back. Julyia shushed everyone as a gorgeous mouse with rich mahogany fur and a delicate white face was lowered onto the stage slowly by a swing set. Her tight, thick curls were left to flow loosely down her back. Her intense blue eyes and the excitement gleaming from them could be seen from the very back row.

She drew in a breath and burst into song. The audience melted as her voice guided their emotions through the composition. From the balcony Julyia watched the flowing wine colored ruffles of her gown sway over the swing. The glare of the stage lights off the wedding ring Basil had proposed with kept irritating her. She remembered the look of pride and delight when her father used to watch her from back stage years ago before…

She glanced over at Basil and the others. They teetered on the edge of their seats, entranced by Deliah's voice as she poured her heart out to the audience, especially Basil. There was something sparkling in the detective's eyes, but it wasn't love; it couldn't be! Basil didn't appreciate Deliah the way she did—the way her father did when he was still around and performing…

Arthur crossed his arms over the back of Basil's chair and leaned forward. Julyia heard him whisper "I have to admit, Leslie, she has a nice body. You like the sturdier ones?"

"She's tinier in the waste than she looks. Her cleavage deceives her figure in that dress." Basil replied.

"I'm not always thrilled about your career choices, but as far as women go you certainly have done well for yourself."

Basil nodded. "Oh yes, Deliah is perfect; we complete each other. I'm the brains and she is the beauty."

Julyia stomped her foot as she stood. "I can't take another minute of this. I'm stepping outside for some air."

"Not before your mother finishes on stage you will not." Basil scolded her in a harsh whisper. "She's been worried sick about you since that awful mess you landed yourself in at the book store."

"Someone set the bloody building on fire! I didn't land myself in anything!" She defended herself. "The Greatest Detective in all of Mousedom and you can't recall a single accurate detail!"

"Sit and shush! Show her some respect if you please."

"No YOU show her some respect! I don't understand WHAT mum sees in you!" With that, she stomped off.

The others eyed Basil curiously. "Goodness, what did you say to her?" Dawson asked.

Basil shook his head, puzzled. He sighed. "I…haven't the slightest. We do not mesh well, that girl and I."

"Should we follow?" Dawson asked.

"No, the closer I follow the farther she'll scurry off… I'll… I'll speak with her later…"

Act IX

Julyia Falls in Love inside a Burning Book Store

The other afternoon on 221 ½ Baker Street… Shortly before the fires started on Baker Street…

"Julyia! Where are you going?"

She sighed, fixing the wide rimmed glasses on her nose "I'm going to the book shop to see if they have any other books that I can grab. They are supposed to bring in a new shipment from the America's this week." She smiled, holding her purse close to her.

Her mother, Delilah, sat up from her seat at the breakfast table "I just don't understand why you would have your nose stuck in a book when there are many other things you could occupy your time with."

Her bright brown eyes rolled in sync with another sigh "By other things you mean boys? Then... I'd rather sit under a tree and read."

"But my darling how do you expect to have a rich and lively future! Full of romance and adventure?" she looked at the books in her daughters hands "With those books that collect dust? I'm sure there are many men waiting to vie for your attention!" she looked at her daughter, dressed in her regular plaid skirt white button up and red sweater on her shoulders. Her smiled disappeared "Perhaps we can take you shopping! That must be it!"

Julyia looked at her mother, her beauty had no bounds. At her age she had reached her prime, with her long billowing mahogany hair and white striking mask mark. At some points, her own daughter would grow jealous of how much attention her mother got, although Julyia who was a fair beauty herself, decided to take time on her own to read and learn and neglect the chores a lady performs to look "pretty". She shook her head "I don't think that's the thing mother-"

"Well maybe, I can get Basil to find a young man for you!" she didn't see her daughters jaw drop "I mean that Basil could find a strapping young man in Scotland Yard! There are many young men that would leap at the chance to court my daughter! Just imagine! A double wedding for the both of us! You and your man and your new father and I!"

Julyia quickly snapped "He is not my father. He will never be my father!"

Delilah turned to her "Young lady, whether you like it or not, he will be your father. The minute I say 'I do' is when this family will be complete again."

"You can say that over and over again it still won't be true to me. My father still cares about me."

"Julyia, don't you bring him into this!" she pointed at her "Don't you dare make me out to be the villainess."

Julyia's eyebrows furrowed "How can I not! If you don't want me I'll go find father... he still wants me!"

Delilah stood up "If he loved you why did he leave us?" Julyia was taken back as Delilah crossed her arms "Do you think he supported the career I picked? He didn't care Julyia.. He left us for his own reasons.." she turned from her daughter "And left you out of it." She sat down at her seat, still turned away from her "You were too young to remember, he cared about you, yes, but apparently he didn't love you enough to stay for your sake." She let out a deep breath "I haven't smiled or even laughed until I met Basil. I have a heart again with him, and I know you are smart enough to see it. I've decided to think about my future and being happy. Perhaps Julyia.. you should do the same."

Julyia huffed and ran out the flat, slamming the door behind her. She met face to face with Basil, who smiled "Why Julyia, so nice to see you. You're looking well-" Julyia looked up at him and shoved him out of the way as he watched her turn away and walk around the corner to the marketplace. He walked inside and saw Delilah at the window, watching the sight. Basil gently touched her shoulder "I am guessing she is not in the best of moods."

"She is just so.. stubborn and…" she plopped in the chair next to her "I've tried to raise her on my own-"

"And you've done an amazing job, Delilah.." he pulled her chin up, to meet his green eyes "Just be patient my dear, she does not approve right now of course, but in time she will have to adjust to the fact that I am going to be part of this family."

"Adjust is a word not in her vast vocabulary." Basil smiled next to her as she stifled a giggle "What?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders "You'll see, when she falls in love, she'll understand how we feel about each other. Love is an investment." He kissed her on the cheek.

Julyia walked past the many humans and carriages to reach the marketplace, being sure to not let her boil over. She quickly walked behind the bookstore and took off her glasses, wiping the small tears in her eyes. She then wiped off her skirt and walked into the store, bumping into a shadowed figure of shorter male. "I-I'm so sorry?" the figure didn't even acknowledge her and walked into the same alleyway. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the shop, the little belle tingling as she walked through.

There was plenty of business today, children, men and women searching through the endless array of books. The book shop owner, an older silver furred mouse smiled "Ah! Julyia."

"Good afternoon." She said with a smile "I've come to return the book I borrowed." She handed it to him as he smiled "Finished already?"

She then walked to a new stack of books "I couldn't put it down… Have you got anything new?"

He giggled again "Not since yesterday!" he stroked the book in his hand "But we are expecting a new shipment tomorrow morning if you are interested."

"Always."

He laughed again "Feel free to borrow whatever you like; you are my top customer." He walked to the front of the store as Julyia walked around. She saw a large stack of books and decided to sit beside them and read. She cracked open a copy of Beauty and the Beast reading the name of the previous owner written in ink J. Berkshire. She stifled a laugh and read the first page, getting lost in the story. A few moments passed when she looked up and smelled the air, the faint trace of smoke. The air began to fill with thick air as the people began to realize the present danger. Flames began to tickle the sides of the building catching fire to the books and documents aligned in organized shelves. Julyia stood dazed until someone quickly pushed into her, sending her to the ground.

Her wide rimmed glasses fell off across the floor. Her blurry vision and the thick smoke did nothing but stop her from exiting. She heard a quick crack of glass and finally took a hold of her glasses, noticing one of the lenses hindered her vision. Still holding the book in her hand, she made her way to the exit, but was blocked by falling debris. She worriedly looked around and coughed, feeling a burning sensation in her lungs. She fell down on the floor, the book still in her hands. She was in and out of consciousness, until she heard a crashing sound.

A voice filled the air "We got one in here!" the figure picked her up and crashed through another window. The figure set her down on the cold ground "Miss, stay with me!" he lightly touched her face "Miss? Are you alright?" Julyia coughed and tried to look into his face, from what she saw all she can see was bright yellow eyes looking down at her. Julyia's brown eyes widened; she had never seen such eyes before. She was dazed as she slowly closed her eyes, exhausted as the fumes had taken a toll on her. She whispered "Thank you." Before drifting off. The man looked at her as another carried her off into a carriage, on the way to the hospital. The book slipped out of her hands, but was ignored as they rode off quickly.

One of the other firefighters nudged him "Oy, Vern? You alright?" one of them said. Vernandos picked up the book and wiped off the soot, taking notice of the title. He opened the book and turned to the first page "J. Berkshire." He muttered. He hid the book in his coat and wiped his forehead, "Who was that girl?"

His friend laughed "What does it matter?" the other one snorted "Uh oh! Vernie's in love!" they cackled as he hit him in the back of the head "You idiots.. I just want to return her book."

One muttered "That and maybe something more." The others cackled with the one fooling around. Vernandos marched ahead of them "Really mature.."

Julyia's brown eyes slowly opened as she looked around. She was in a hospital room, with a cream colored green on the walls. Her reddish hair scattered on the pillows as she rubbed her head. The nurse walked in with a small clipboard "Good to see you are awake Miss Berkshire. You certainly had us for a fright."

She looked up at the nurse "Where am I?"

"Why, you're in the hospital miss! That fire almost had you in tomorrow's obituaries!" she worriedly said. Julyia moved in her hospital bed, adjusting her blue hospital gown as she heard a voice "- I must see my daughter!" Delilah burst through her room door and started to cry "My little girl. I'm so sorry."

"Mum-"

"Shh! It is alright! I just don't know what I'd do without you!" she kissed her head as Julyia looked up at her "Mother, about what I said, I'm sorry-" Delilah looked into her eyes "Julyia, life is far too short to argue like this and I'm sorry for what I had said as well.. I'll have to give you time and more patience.. you are much more like your father than I expected." She stifled a laugh "You need your rest.." without giving her a chance to talk, she kissed her on the head "I love you my darling." She left the room and softly shut the door. The nurse, still in the room began to leave as well. Julyia stopped her "Ma'am? There was a boy…"

"Isn't there always?" she laughed

Julyia smiled with her "Well, this boy saved my life from the building. Do you happen to know his name?" the nurse shrugged her shoulders "No idea." She saw Julyia slump in her bed "But, I do believe that he was part of the fire brigade, you can bet anything that a smart and brave man would work there!" Her ears perked up at the thought, and heard the nurse ask her "Whatever for?"

Julyia smiled "I must thank him for saving my life."

I actually did write act VIII, but IX was written by MissRoseLee

The Great Mouse Detective Belongs to Disney; There are some OC's introduced here based on a few of the the canon characters Titus's books; which I will admit I have never read myself.


End file.
